narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Release: Coffin of the Sleeping Ice Giant
|image=Icegiantcoffin.png |kanji=氷遁: 眠れる氷巨人の棺 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hyōton: Minnemuru Hyō Kyojin no Kan |literal english=Ice Release: Coffin of the Sleeping Ice Giant |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Chakra Absorption Technique, |jutsu type=Ice Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest General |jutsu media=Manga }} The is a unique Ice Release technique crafted by Sargon’s greatest general, Hojo Senryo. This technique takes advantage of the element of surprise by encasing the opponent in a colossal formation of absurdly dense ice without any prior set up or warning from the user. The advantage of this technique is that it does not require preexisting ice but it does require at any case moisture in the air in combination with Hojo’s Hyōton chakra. For this technique, Hojo simply needs to focus his Hyōton chakra in the air via the Remote Chakra Manifestation Technique while there is some form of moisture, whether it is precipitation, mist or even the opponent's own sweat. From here, Hojo intensifies his Hyōton chakra into intense amounts which causes the sudden creation and expansion of ice encasing the opponent. The ice is highly resilient against various branches of Fire Release chakra and it takes on the properties of the moisture that it was created from. For example, if Hojo created the ice coffin from the Grudge Rain technique, it will still retain the chakra absorbing properties of the rain and so on and so forth. The ice is capable of absorbing heat from those trapped within it and from the surrounding air which adds to its defensive capabilities. The process of extracting heat from the surrounding air allows this technique to remain active for an extended amount of time. As another ability, the ice coffin is able to absorb the life force from those with and through this absorption process, the coffin becomes larger making it even more difficult to escape ensuring a desolate death. He is also able to reabsorb the ice coffin within his body taking in whatever life force or chakra the coffin previously absorbed and converts it into Hyōton chakra rendering it null. Hojo often uses this technique as an effective measure to restraint the movements of physically powerful shinobi or those that utilize Space-Time Ninjutsu preventing their escape. When used defensively, the technique is able to cover Hojo within the blink of an eye shielding him from powerful techniques such as the Tailed Beast Ball or a Rasenshuriken. As a finisher, Hojo can opt to leave the opponent within the ice coffin causing them to meet a frigid death due to hypothermia which takes approximately four to five minutes or to stab through the ice with his which is able to pierce through the soul of the opponent and remove it from the physical vessel which results in a quick death. This technique has been powerful enough to trap Son Gokū during Hojo's initial encounter with him and was even capable of withstanding it's Flower–Fruit Mountain and Monkey Flame Arson respectively. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Ice Release Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:SahaTo Category:Kinjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Chakra Absorption Techniques Category:Chakra Absorption Technique Category:Yin Release Category:Hiden Jutsu